Akumatized Adrien
by Daemon12794
Summary: Adrien's sixteenth birthday passes by without notice from neither his father nor Ladybug. When reluctant acceptance turns to hurt & anger, will Hawkmoth have found the perfect prey?
1. Chapter 1

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

The Kwami magic spread across the streets of Paris, righting everything that had broken. Chat Noir looked around at cars being moved into place, broken objects fixed, and a deep cut on his hand heal. Ladybug approached him, "Well, I'm sure glad that your cut was healed by my magic. Wasn't sure if it would happen."

Cat Noir shrugged, "It wouldn't have mattered even if it didn't. It was worth it if it meant keeping you safe."

Ladybug turned as red as her mask. "Silly kitty," she mumbled.

Cat Noir heard her earrings beep.

"I better bug out," she said as she gave him a heart-melting smile.

"Buginette, wait! I… uh… "

Pulling out a flower from bushes on the side, he bent down and presented it to her, expecting – and receiving – a frown from her. _It's okay,_ he thought, _those frowns have been growing less frequent as the months have gone by._

"Would you like to spend the Saturday with me?"

Saturday would be Adrien's birthday. Little did Chat Noir know that the very same thought was going through Ladybug's head. Chat had never asked her to spend time with him for no reason, and this was a first. The look on his face made her understand that he needed company, but would she be willing to forsake Adrien's birthday for him?

Ladybug's conflict showed on her face, but Chat didn't drop his pose. He was determined to wait this out. She had to say yes, she had to.

"Chat Noir… Any other day and I would have said yes… I don't know about Saturday! It's just- I mean-"

"Never mind then," and before Ladybug could get in a single word, Chat Noir was gone, bounding rooftop after rooftop, before he disappeared between buildings.

Ladybug detransformed, holding Tikki as she materialized mid-air.

"Maybe you should have said yes, Marinette," Tikki mumbled.

Marinette looked at her tiny, tired kwami, "I know Tikki, something tells me I messed up this time."


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien de-transformed while slipping through his open window, and hit the ground rolling. Plagg threw himself into the drawer that held Camembert, and started swallowing mouthfuls without a second thought. Adrien fell face down onto the covers.

Plagg peeked over the drawer, 'Aw come on – I know that. That's your 'I'm a complete failure sulk'. Cheer up, so the love of your life didn't accept your offer. You didn't even tell her it's your birthday."

"That's not the point, Plagg," Adrien rolled over, facing his enormous ceiling, "How do you think that conversation would have gone – 'Hey Hot Stuff, don't know about you but I'm 100% sure I'm going to spend my birthday super alone, so I'd like to spend it with you.' Sure, that would get her attention. She'll probably think I'm a loser who has no friends and no life."

Plagg rolled his eyes. _If only the boy wasn't so dense and realized Ladybug was right in front of his eyes everyday._

"Yeah well, you could try and say something." But he didn't continue – from the boy's slowed breathing, he knew he was already asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Adrien woke up to Plagg hitting his nose.

"Happy birthday, birthday boy! I've got some freshly wrapped camembert for you on the desk!"  
Adrien grinned, "Thanks you, but no thanks. It's all yours."

"Adrien, are you awake?" Nathalie's voice echoed from the corridor outside his room.

Throwing an anxious glance at Plagg, Adrien jumped out of bed to sweep empty boxes of cheese into the bin before yelling, "Yes! You can come in."

Nathalie entered with her customary poker face, "Happy birthday Adrien. Your father is not free today, and asked me to remind you that a party with your friends is forbidden."

Adrien rolled his eyes, "Thanks for that sixteenth birthday wish from him."

Plagg surveyed his human from under the covers of his bed. He had felt Adrien's sadness and anger before, but this time, a double rejection from two people he admired most in his life were taking a toll on him.

The window lights move backward, lighting soft, white butterflies flittering around the dim room. Hawkmoth surveyed his new potential target.

"An interesting choice. I'm sure he'll be a better, smarter target than the rest of those idiots I granted powers to. But am I willing to sacrifice this….. bond?"

Hawkmoth smiled and he let Adrien's lonliness and anger fill and akuma.

"Go forth, my little Akuma, evilize my son."

Adrien pulled off the miraculous ring and placed it on the sink as he stepped into the shower. After his shower, he got dressed and put on the watch Nathalie had dropped off as a 'present from his father'. _I'm pretty sure she picked it out herself._

Shrugging, he strapped the watch to his hand. Unseen by him and Plagg, the purple akuma flew in through the skylight.


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette hopped from toe to toe in excitement. Today, she'll hand over her present to Adrien without mumbling. She would do it, she won't mess up, she-

"Girl! Calm down, you're going to create an earthquake here!" Alya laughed. Marinette turned red, "I'm sorry Alya, it's just – I'm so excited! He's finally going to notice me! And I'm not going to mess this up!"

"I know, I know. Finally your obsession's going to pay off! Anyway, good luck. Nino's here."

Marinette smiled and waved, happy that her friend had found someone. In a hundred years, who would have thought Alya and Nino would be an adorable couple. Oh well, she thought to herself, there's hope for me too. I'm going to make sure Adrien has a fun birthday.

A touch of guilt snaked into her mind. Today was the day Chat Noir wanted her to be around for. His behavior from last night still nagged her. She recalled her midnight discussion with Tikki:

 _'Marinette, I really think you should call him and meet him!'_

 _"But Tikki, it's Adrien's birthday! What if my plan works out and he actually accepts to go for a movie with me?!"_

 _Tikki pouted and gave Marinette a reproachful look, "Marinette, he's your partner! Don't tell me you didn't notice he was not in his right state of mind."_

The argument had went on for about an hour more, dying out when both fell asleep mid conversation. This morning, Marinette couldn't shake off the feeling that Tikki was right, and that she should somehow track down Chat Noir. But how can she contact him when she (and probably he) wasn't in costume?

The bell rung behind her. Her hopping now took on a different rhythm, as her mood swung from excitement to anxiety & disappointment. Any later, and Mme Bustier would send her out of class. Sending one sweeping look out at the road for Adrien's limo, she turned and ran to get to class on time.

Three lectures into the school day, and Adrien was nowhere to be seen. Marinette kept glancing at Nino, but his only answer was a worried shrug. He had no idea where the boy was, and he wasn't answering any texts.

Suddenly Tikki started kicking up a storm in Marinette's bag. Panicking, she quickly excused herself and ran to the locker room, opening her bag the moment she passed through the door, "what's wrong ,Tikki?"

"It's Plagg, Marinette. Chat Noir's kwami! He's in trouble!"

Marinette's eyes widened. "Tikki, SPOTS ON!"


	5. Chapter 5

Hawkmoth marveled at Adrien's transformation. Even as a villain, he was perfect. His suit was not extravagant, not ridiculous. It did however, have a tail. _Oh well_. The emotion flowing through had dulled into a steady rhythm. Hawkmoth wasn't quite sure which direction was Adrien going to take his newfound power. With this drastic choice in victim, Hawkmoth decided to wait before he contacted him.

Adrien was staring at his hands. The costume was unfamiliar, and so was the power that suddenly consumed his mind. Suddenly, everything was hazy. Nothing made sense except that he had to use this power. Use it, else it would consume him. The last Adrien-controlled thought that went through his mind was _\- Is this what an akumatized villain feels like? I need to get to Ladybug_ – before everything went blank.

The akuma that stood up looked a lot like Chat Noir – but he was midnight blue, with glowing green eyes. As he stepped through the skylight and into Paris, he knew he was going to give people the freedom they wanted. And if they resisted, their freedom would be taken from them.

"I'm coming for you Ladybug. I'm coming to get you."

Plagg could barely keep himself above the ground. Hauling the ring that was his residence for the last who-knows-how-many centuries across the streets of Paris was really draining him.

 _Damn that Hawkmoth, damn Adrien's father, and damn me for not seeing that stupid akuma!_ Plagg hefted himself up as much as he could before he collapsed into a trash can just one street away from Master Fu's residence. _I hope Ladybug finds him… and me. Don't let me down, Tikki._

Ladybug was still sprinting through the streets of Paris, coming to a stop on a rooftop. There was no sign of Chat Noir or an Akuma.

 _Tikki, I really hope you're right about this._

She jumped into the alley below and detransformed. Tikki appeared, and immediately dived into the nearby dustbin, squealing. Marinette went after her, and gasped in shock when she saw what Tikki was struggling to lift out. It was a kwami! So purple it almost looked black, with slit green eyes. She could tell it was exhausted.

"His miraculous Marinette! The ring's still in there," Tikki said, pointing into the bin.

Marinette got over her squeamishness and extended one finger into the bin, poking around until her finger touched the cold, hard ring. Pulling it out, she took a good, long look at it. She didn't know why, but the thing looked awfully familiar. _Maybe its just the number of times I've seen it on his hand._

"Marinette, we need to get Plagg some food. He's almost unconscious," said Tikki, struggling to hold the little black kwami.

Shoving the ring into her bag, and gently placing both kwamis in it as well, Marinette turned to run back home, "Right. Let's get him some cookies."

"No Marinette, he likes cheese."

"…Right."


	6. Chapter 6

"So," Plagg continued, in between Camembert-filled burps, "that's how I ended up here, before he could notice or remember to put on the ring the moment he got akumatized."

"Wait wait wait- this is going too fast. So let me get this straight. Chat Noir takes off his ring for a shower, when he comes out he tries out a new watch, and before you know it the akuma enters the watch, which is when you made your escape through his window?"

"That's about right."

Marinette pushed her chair back and spun it around a few times, massaging the bridge of her nose as she took in the information. Pushing questions about the real identity of Chat Noir to the back of her mind, and ignoring thought like ' _This would be easier if I knew his true identity_ '. She squinted at the miraculous ring on her hand and sighed, "Tikki, what do I do?"

"You need to find him, Marinette! Find him and save him before he does more damage!"

"I know, Tikki, but how? And where do I even start? Plagg said this happened in the morning, and now it's past 9, and there is absolutely no sign of him!" She sighed, "Let's go on patrol, Tikki. We might spot something unusual. Without Chat's night vision though, I don't know how successful we might be."

She suddenly threw a sharp look at Plagg, "how are you out of your miraculous?"

Plagg didn't even look at her over his cheese, "If your human wanted you to disappear, you would disappear. Didn't Tikki tell you anything?" he said with a very Chat Noir-esque smirk.

"Hey!" Tikki pouted, "Only your humans wanted you to disappear!"

Marinette separated the two kwamis with a smile, "Alright you two, this is how two kwamis who haven't seen each other in centuries are supposed to behave! Plagg, why don't you take some rest, while we scour the area? Here's some more cheese," she crooned, tucking him into a small woolen sock.

Plagg sighed contentedly while he watched Marinette transform into Ladybug and bound out of her attic entrance, _A human that doesn't complain about the smell of the cheese I like? Now this is a first. Maybe I should stick with this one._ _I'll never let Adrien live this down._

But how much ever Plagg tried to get comfortable, he couldn't. He knew it wasn't the cheese, or the room. It was Adrien. He missed his chosen one. _I hope they find him soon._


End file.
